


【迹忍】第三者

by lotusfire666



Series: 冰帝第一初恋 [13]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: OMC视角，有D/S情节。这篇还蛮狗血的……但警告也不太好标。就还是OOC警告以及未成年人慎入吧。





	【迹忍】第三者

黑川佐之来医院实习第一天，认识了忍足侑士。

忍足是他的指导医。说是指导医，他一开始以为至少也得四十几了，结果忍足走进门，他同期的女实习医凌子就倒抽了一口冷气。

忍足看起来也就三十出头，关键是长得有点太好看了。个子高，瘦，气质极好，略长的头发扎了个小辫，戴着眼镜，说话声音不高，温温和和的，讲事情倒是很干脆，第一句话“我是负责带你们的忍足侑士”，第二句话“神经外科是医院最复杂的科目，希望你们在接下来这一年时间里努力学习”，第三句话“这是你们的日程安排，有任何不明白的问题可以来问我”，递给他们一人一个文件夹，几句话吩咐完了接下来的事。

凌子等他一走就做出一个晕倒的姿势说天啊我完蛋了，指导医帅成这样我会爱上他的，怎么办啊？

黑川打开文件夹翻了翻密密麻麻的日程安排，说你还是先冷静冷静想想怎么才能好好混过这一年毕业吧。

忍足……侑士吗？关西的忍足医院可是很有名的，没想到会在东京这个不起眼的私立医院里看到忍足家的继承人。

黑川看向排版清晰的文件，用手指敲了敲纸面。

 

第二天上班，黑川跑完了病房，吃中饭的时候凌子端着盘子不请自来地也坐到他身边了，一脸兴奋模样，问他你今天见到忍足医生了吗？

黑川摇头。他从早上6点就开始查房检测，根本没空休息。

“忍足医生刚才来看过我的病区了！他还跟我说了话！”凌子说。

“说了什么？”

“‘五号床的输液需要盯一下，他症状有不对马上通知我，记得联系七号床的家属’。”

“这算什么啊。”

“然后还说了‘加油干’！”凌子说，两眼放光。“你知道吗？我昨天回去就去查了忍足医生，哇你知道他有多厉害吗？他发的论文有一半都是高引，手上功夫也超牛。原来可是东大医学院的明日之星。”

“那怎么跑这里来了？”黑川顺着她的话说。

“几年前出了一场医疗事故。惹到了不能惹的对象啊。”凌子叹气。“迹部家，你听说过吗？”

“那个迹部？”黑川有点吃惊。

凌子点头。“那个迹部。”她在“那个”上加了重音。

“迹部家没告他，但估计私下里达成了什么调解协议，他不可能在东大继续待下去吧。”凌子叹气。“所以才便宜我们这些学渣啦。”

黑川似模似样地“哦~”了一声。

 

忍足作为指导医是很尽责的，每天都会检查一遍实习医的工作，同时会诊和手术也都会带着。实习医多少都有些不知天高地厚，但真的上手又畏手畏脚，黑川已经算他们这一批里最好的了，都连带着被批评过几回。忍足理论和实践都很厉害，几天下来他们就都心服口服。连凌子都不敢花痴了，每天兢兢业业地查房记录写笔记。

一周后，黑川跟着忍足做了一个难度很大的手术，站了几个小时都快吃不消。等结束后出来，忍足也呼了口气，难得显出点疲态来，黑川还沉浸在刚才的手术细节里，没留意忍足问他感想如何，迟钝了好半天才回答。磕磕巴巴，表现得不太好。

忍足笑了笑，说你也累了吧，我们去喝杯咖啡休息一下。他走到自动贩卖机前面掏出钱包，没留意滚了枚硬币出来，黑川连忙弯腰去捡，忍足也伸手去捡，手碰到了一起，忍足触电一般地分开了。

黑川一愣。手术中递递钳子忍足碰到他都很正常，怎么现在……？

忍足直起身来。黑川把那枚硬币捡了起来，发现并不是钱币，沉甸甸的，是一块金币，一面刻着玫瑰花。他还要再细看，忍足伸出手来，眼睛盯着他，脸上已经没有了笑意。

黑川把硬币还了回去。忍足掏出另外几个硬币付了账，拿出两罐咖啡，递给他一罐。

他们坐在医院走廊上的长凳上喝咖啡。无菌手套摘掉之后，忍足把袖子捋起来，露出手腕，手表是那种很宽边的运动手表，跟他不太搭，另一只手上戴了护腕。

……总觉得哪里有点奇怪。

忍足问了黑川几个问题，很家常，习不习惯，家里是哪里的之类，得知他父亲是著名的肠胃科专家之后有点意外，说子承父业吗，黑川忍住了没问你怎么也没回关西子承父业。

喝完了咖啡，忍足起身，揉了揉酸痛的颈椎，说好了你早点回去吧，我还要处理一下病历。黑川看着他把空易拉罐扔进垃圾箱，转身离开。

 

那之后黑川开始渐渐注意起忍足来。忍足每天都走得很晚，几乎是医院最晚一个，实习生需要值班，可指导医并不需要，有时候黑川值班很晚，睡了一觉起来，发现他办公室还亮着灯。凌子说忍足医生没有结婚，但就算这样把医院当家也很不同寻常吧？又说护士在传他是同性恋，毕竟像他这样在意身材和打扮，无论多累都非得衣衫整齐，袖子和领子扣得紧紧，一点皮肤也不露的男人也实在很少见。说完特别八卦地压低了声音说我有次值班看到有人来接他的！豪车啊，劳斯莱斯幻影，可惜没看见车主什么样。

黑川听了，也放在了心上。有次他值班，没什么事，看忍足还没走，就去买了桃子，跑去敲了忍足办公室的门。

忍足过了好一会儿才开了门，头发放下来了，有点乱，穿着T恤运动裤，看到他有点吃惊，问他有什么事，黑川谎称桃子是家里送来的，想拿给老师尝尝。忍足顿了顿，没起疑心，让他进来了。

忍足办公室里有跑步机，还开着，估计刚才忍足是在跑步，一身汗湿，头发潮潮地黏在脸上。忍足从冰箱里拿了两瓶啤酒，递了一瓶给他，黑川忽然发现他护腕和手表都摘下来了，手腕上有一圈红色的痕迹——是勒痕。他立刻意识到。随即不敢多看，移开了视线。

忍足显然也意识到了，很快就找了件长袖穿上，扣好了扣子。

“忍足医生不回去家人没意见吗？”黑川喝了口啤酒，试图找点话题。

“我一个人住。”忍足回答。“回去还得自己弄饭，麻烦。医院里万一有什么事还能帮得上忙。”

“所以说，他们说好医生都得单身是真的啰？”黑川试图说笑，但不太成功，忍足的眼睛闪了闪，没有回答。

黑川只好另找话题，装作对架子上的一排医学书很感兴趣，又看到一个网球，高兴起来，问：“忍足医生也喜欢打网球吗？”

“以前打。”忍足回答，他走过去，把网球拿在手上看了看，扔给黑川，黑川接过，发现上面印了一排小字：U-17世界杯日本代表队纪念。他吃了一惊，看向忍足。

“我差点去打职业赛。”忍足回答，还是波澜不惊的模样。“但后来学了医嘛。”

“太厉害了吧！”黑川赞叹，对那个网球爱不释手。

“你喜欢就给你了。”忍足说。

“啊……这个，不好吧……”黑川不好意思起来。“对你来说是很重要的纪念吧！”

“都二十年前的事了，早就想收拾，忘了没拿。”忍足答道。“嘛，如果能激励你好好干活，你就拿去好了。”

黑川忙不迭地点头，格外用心地抓住网球，连连道谢。

又说了几句病患的事，黑川就告辞出门，拿着那个网球，把它抛起来又接住，想着忍足刚才的样子。私下里的忍足医生看起来比工作时还好看，说笑着觉得比平常要自然亲切得多，仿佛围绕着他周围那圈冷冷的空气都散掉了不少，好像又近了些，仿佛能看清他了。这样想着，心里就美滋滋的，格外高兴起来。

他沿着走廊走向工作站，玩着网球，忽然一个穿着长风衣的男人和他擦肩而过，多看了他一眼。

这么晚了还有病人家属来探访吗？黑川想着，并没有多想，只握住了球，也没有停下脚步。等男人走过之后他忽然闻到一股馥郁的玫瑰香。男人也用这么娘的香水吗？他不由得皱了皱眉。

 

两周后，院长找他们开会，说明天医院的赞助人要来视察，要他们做好准备。他还特别叮嘱实习生们不要惹出岔子，紧张的样子仿佛迎考。凌子在回去路上就在猜赞助人是谁，他们医院营收不知咋样，虽然在私立医院里有几个科目排名挺高的，但毕竟是小医院……忍足罕见地打断了她，把她支去做病理检查。

第二天，医院所有人都跟上了发条似的，有事没事都显出忙忙碌碌的样子。忍足上午有门诊，几个实习生跟着一起待在诊室里，其实耳朵都竖得很长，想看看外面的情况。

赞助人在10点左右到达，11点刚过院长就亲自派人来找忍足了，让他快点搞完一起去吃中饭。忍足点头答应，但没动，还是跟病人讲话沟通，黑川注意到他握着钢笔的手悄悄捏紧了。

到了12点忍足还没动静，院长急了，亲自找了过来，忍足在跟最后一个病人讲话，院长也不好说什么，杵在门口瞪着他。没一会儿，又来了个人。

“每次要见你还真的不容易。”那人说。他斜靠在门边，院长立刻站直了，对他恭敬地说不好意思，还在问诊时间。

凌子在边上小声抽了口气。黑川抬起头，发现是个异常俊美的男人，看起来有点面熟。

凌子抓住他掐了他一把。“是那个迹部，迹部景吾啊！”她压着声音小声叫。

“迹部景吾是谁？”黑川同样小声问。

凌子用看白痴的眼神看他。“每次电影前放的那个广告，那个迹部太子爷！你居然不认识？”

黑川诚实地摇头。凌子一副恨铁不成钢的表情翻了个白眼。

忍足脸有点白，闭上了嘴，指关节收紧了。病人也觉得哪里不对，左右看看。

黑川抿了抿嘴唇，也不知哪里来的勇气，站了出来。“问诊时间，不好意思，可以等一下吗？一会儿就好了。”他说着，把院长和迹部都挡住了。院长有点震惊，迹部倒是轻轻一笑，转身出去了。

忍足花了五分钟完成了剩下的问诊，送病人离开，之后就起身，收拾东西。实习生也呼出一口气，结束半天工作，准备离开了。黑川走上前，帮忍足把桌上的病历整理好。

“谢谢。”忍足用只有两个人能听见的音量说了一句。

 

中饭时黑川和凌子端着托盘坐在中庭里吃饭，凌子又开始八卦了。

“所以迹部就是医院的赞助人，你明白这是什么意思吗？”她问，用勺子舀了一勺布丁放进嘴里。

“他赞助了忍足？”黑川回答。

“不止这些。”凌子故作深沉地摇晃着勺子。“你还记得忍足的医疗事故吗？具体内容我不清楚，但肯定是死了人的。脑外一出事故都是大事故，很容易死人。迹部和忍足达成了调解协议，又赞助了他的医院，你觉得这里没什么猫腻吗？忍足多半是给他免费打工。估计签了那种几十年的合约，一辈子要还债给他。啧，我就说忍足医生这么厉害，怎么可能心甘情愿地待在我们这种小医院。”

黑川若有所思。头顶的走廊上忽然有声音传来，黑川抬起头来，发现忍足他们几个站在楼上，迹部揽着忍足的肩，院长站在一边，忍足表情看不清，但迹部显然是笑着的。

“诸位好，本大爷今天来这里，看到大家都很努力工作，很高兴。”迹部对着中庭里正在午餐的医生护士们说。他握紧了忍足的肩。“尤其是忍足侑士医生，非常敬业，有这样的医生实在是病人之福，医院的希望。所谓治病救人，医者仁心，并不是空口说说，总需要落到实处。你们的誓词是怎么说的？尽己能力与判断力所及，遵守为病人谋利益之信条，并检束一切堕落及害人行为。本大爷未来还会保持对本院的赞助，辛苦大家。”

凌子看不下去了。“……简直像公开处刑。”她咬着牙说，脸都涨红了。

黑川握紧了自己手里的餐刀。

 

当天晚上又是轮到黑川值班，他翻着自己的笔记翻了半天，无事可做，就总想着忍足的事。多好的医生，有没有什么能帮他的办法……又觉得自己无能为力，忍足连自己家都不回，怕是根本不想要人帮忙。

他走出去买咖啡，习惯性地抬头，看向忍足办公室窗户，果然还亮着。他想了想，下定了决心，跑回去拿了自己的笔记本，装作问问题，走了过去。

他刚想敲门，忽然听见一声变了调的呻吟。黑川愣住了，然后又是一声，模糊不清的一声“不要……”。

黑川僵在了那里。门居然没关严，他凑上前，觑了眼偷看。忍足办公室里那张长沙发把视线遮挡了一半，只能看到忍足的半个背影从沙发上露出来。他垂着头，头发散着，没有穿衣服，露出光裸的背。他往下倒，又起身，手抓住沙发背，用力得显出青筋来，他颤抖着，忽然扬起头，背弯成了漂亮的弧线，脖子上没被头发遮住的地方露出一小截皮革来。

直到这时黑川才看到有人伸手抱住了他，男人的手，在他背上顺着脊骨往上，摸索他的蝴蝶骨。他张着嘴，发出一串无声的尖叫，然后再次倒了下去，像是完全崩溃了一样。他面前的人露了半张脸出来——金发，过于漂亮的眼睛，泪痣。迹部景吾。

黑川倒吸了口气。脚却像生了根一样无法移动。他看着迹部坐起身，衣服都好好穿着，跟白天一个样。忍足伏了下去，虽然被沙发挡着什么都看不见，但猜也能猜到他们在做什么。

更让他无法移开视线的是迹部手里拎着一条长长的链子。那个富家少爷斜靠在沙发上，手搭在沙发背上，用一种漫不经心的姿态轻轻拉扯链子，另一只手托着腮，似乎陷入了沉思。

黑川没忍住稍微上前了一点，把门缝撑得更开了一些。迹部立刻抬起头来，准确地穿过几米的空间在黑暗中找到了黑川的眼睛。黑川一惊，刚想后撤，却看到迹部笑了起来，一个狂妄、不可一世的笑。

他一扯链子，发出哗啦的响动，把忍足拽了起来，抓住他的后颈，强迫他抬头，然后吻了上去。炫耀性的，色情意味十足的吻。忍足从喉咙里发出呜咽。黑川这才发现忍足连眼睛都是被蒙着的。

在迹部把忍足的脖子抓到仰到不能再仰，顺着忍足的下巴开始舔他的喉结和紧缚着他脖颈的皮带时，黑川再也没法看下去，像逃跑一样离开了。

他值班到凌晨，趴在狭窄的行军床上迷迷糊糊地想睡，又总是看到忍足在他眼前晃，潮红的脸，湿润的眼睛，虽然从未亲见，但想象中应该是极其迷人的。这让他又兴奋又愤怒，也异常心碎。

第二天他强撑着上班，忍足一如既往地专业高效，但黑川发现他穿了高领的衣服。这让他不止一次地走神，想着拴着链条的皮革缠绕在他脖颈上的模样。

 

当发现了忍足藏着的秘密后，再看他感觉就有点不一样了。黑川渐渐发现更多蛛丝马迹。忍足如果提前走，第二天一定会穿高领，黑川在深夜的停车场里也不止一次看到过迹部的豪车。忍足有时也会用玫瑰味道的香水，往往那几天他会很低落，虽然他的低落其实挺难看出来的，但黑川几乎所有视线都放在他身上，发现他情绪不对也很正常。

他也不由自主地开始留意迹部的新闻。迹部公子是财经和娱乐新闻的常客，一直有绯闻，最近在传的这个说是好事将近。漂亮女星一边否认一边不经意地炫耀手里的戒指。娱记开始盘点迹部历任女友，然后一嘴提到迹部唯一公开过的未婚妻松野奈奈子，长吁短叹了一番红颜薄命。

黑川皱起眉。第二天他找到凌子，问她：“松野奈奈子当初是怎么死的？”

“松野奈奈子？那个小提琴家？”凌子想了想。“病死的吧，我记得。”

“什么病还记得吗？在哪里做的手术？”黑川追问。

“这还得查查。她又不是那种大明星，好多人都不知道她。”凌子回答。“怎么了突然关心这个？”

“她生前是迹部的未婚妻。”黑川说。

凌子眼睛一亮，反应了过来。“你是说……”

“我不知道，你去查查。”黑川答道。

凌子咬了咬指甲。“交给我了。”

凌子带回来的消息果然如他所料。松野奈奈子在订婚后就离开了乐坛，因此消息很少，但有消息她在之前就已经演奏大失水准，也有人说她钓到金龟婿就不再用功了。黑川却知道这种突然的控制不了身体多半是脑部病症的征兆。之后再有消息就已经是讣告，忍足几乎是同时离开了东大医学院。但病人信息和手术资料是保密的，凌子不可能看到，也无从得知是哪里出了纰漏。

这样一看，迹部对忍足的恨意似乎可以理解了。但黑川还是很难过。他知道忍足是个好人，也是个好医生，他不该经历这些折辱。

这样想着，忍不住就会去关心他。在外面玩的时候买了新奇的水果会带给他，有事没事往他办公室跑，问问题，帮他处理病历等等。忍足并不是很好亲近，虽然总是很有耐心，礼数周到，但笑意很少达到眼底。而黑川看着他客气的模样，总忍不住会想在被眼罩藏住视线的时候，他的眼睛会是什么样的颜色？

忍足并不会拒绝他，他似乎也不太擅长拒绝。黑川胆子大了一点，会给他带咖啡，约他吃饭，在他加班时也磨磨蹭蹭不肯走，想多陪他一会儿。

结果吃饭也是忍足请的。忍足说怎么可能让实习生请客，叫上了其他所有实习生，在医院旁边请大家吃烤肉。实习生们正是中期考核完刚刚放松，有机会好好吃一顿，全都特别开心，点了一大堆，酒也喝上了，七嘴八舌，聊医院八卦，聊实习感想，活活泼泼，忍足就一直带着笑意坐在旁边看。

隔壁组的女生借着酒意说忍足医生我好喜欢你啊！第一天上班我就想我怎么选错科室了呢？凌子在边上叫起来喂我们组的指导医不许你抢啊！闹成一团。忍足把手里的杯子轻轻放在桌子上，说感谢喜欢，但是不要爱上我啊。场面安静了一瞬，又闹起来了，凌子说忍足医生你这样拒绝女生只会让别人更没法放下吧！旁边的女生也帮起腔来，说就是就是，我心跳都变得好快啦！忍足只是笑，自罚了一杯，把这个话题带过去了。

中途忍足走了出去，剩下的实习生们更没有顾虑，说说笑笑着，黑川都给灌了好几杯。忍足走了好一会儿没回来，黑川想了想，也找借口出去，发现他在门口打电话。他斜靠在门口的花坛上，难得地点了烟，背也没有那么直，几乎是佝着的。晚风吹来一些细碎的话语，“没有，只是实习生”，“没办法吧”，“你什么时候回来”，“做得到的话我也想啊”，“抱歉”……

黑川站在后面，看着他挂了电话，很长一会儿都没动，随后才抽了一口几乎燃尽的烟。

他看起来几乎要化在黑暗里了，那背影令黑川感到心酸，不属于他的孤独要吞没了他。

他故意很大声地咳嗽了一声，忍足转过头来，站起身，从暗处走近了。

“怎么了，黑川？”他问。

“大家都在等你回去。”黑川说。

“没我在你们不该更放松吗？”忍足说。

黑川猛地摇头。“大家都非常喜欢忍足医生。”他说，迟疑了一会儿，又开口道。“但忍足医生看起来很寂寞的样子……”

忍足失笑。“这种话留着对女孩子去说吧。”

黑川盯着自己的脚看了一会儿，又抬起头来，鼓起了自己全部的勇气。“离开他好不好？”

忍足顿住了，抬头看他，光线昏暗，黑川看不清他藏在镜片后的神色。

“我……我知道你和迹部公子的事。”黑川咬了咬嘴唇。

“听墙角是不好的行为。”忍足说，声音有点冷。

“对不起！”黑川鞠躬，又直起身来。“但是，他太过分了不是吗？”他勇敢地继续，把藏在心里很久的话一口气说了出来。“我知道湘南医学院在扩建神经外科，急需人才，你的资历完全够。我爸爸也在那里，我可以帮忙引荐……不要留在这里了。不要……被他困死了。你值得更好的。”

“……我逊到连实习生都跑来操心我了吗？”忍足走上前来，把烟在门口按灭了。他靠近了黑川，黑川忽然意识到他身上带着玫瑰的香气，眼睛并不是单纯的蓝，泛着妖异的紫，仿佛非人间的生物。

“你知道什么？”他说，靠得极近，近到几乎贴到黑川的脸，呼吸碰到了他的脸。“你根本不了解他，甚至不了解我。”

“可是……”黑川急急地想争辩。

“不要爱上我。我说过了。你会后悔的。”忍足笑了起来，冰冷的毫无温度的笑容。黑川愣住了。忍足回撤出他的安全距离，恢复了正常，伸手拍了拍黑川的肩，像是什么也没发生那样走了进去。

 

尽管被忍足那样警告过了，但黑川根本没法放下。连凌子都说他你对忍足医生着魔了吧？喂你可不要跟我抢他啊。

可是黑川总觉得自己是不一样的。凌子说着喜欢，可她也同样喜欢着山下智久，喜欢着很多漂亮帅气的男人。而忍足对自己也是不一样的，黑川是他最常用来做助手的实习生，他也是他们这届成绩最好的一个。忍足对他很欣赏，也肯教他东西，称得上知无不言言无不尽。

半个月后的一天早上，忍足难得地迟到了。他穿着高领，黑川带着难以遏制的嫉妒看着他做术前准备，嘴唇红肿着，把头发扎起来套进无菌帽里时剥开了一点高领，露出一点红色的痕迹。手腕上当然也还是带着护腕，很快就被手术服遮住了。

那一台手术黑川没跟，他有别的任务要做。他抱着一大沓病历回到工作站时发现自己位子被人占了。迹部景吾像是没事人一样翘着脚，把玩他放在桌子上的网球——忍足送给他的那颗。

他挺直了背走上前去，有点没必要地把那沓病历重重地摔在桌子上。迹部挑了挑眉。黑川从他手里把网球抢走，放回原处。

“实习生，”迹部开了口，降尊纡贵的口气。“帮本大爷买杯咖啡。”

“我还在工作。”黑川硬邦邦地说。

迹部起身，抓住他的肩逼他转了个弯。“一杯咖啡而已，你们要真有这么勤奋我这个做老板的要笑醒。”

他们走到医院中庭，黑川在自助服务台泡了速溶咖啡递给他。迹部只是端在手里没喝。想也知道，他这种大少爷，速溶咖啡怎么可能入得了口。

“你是忍足带的实习生吧？上次见过。”迹部说。

黑川只是点头，不说话。

“忍足最近怎样？”他问。

黑川想你是怎么折腾他的现在又来装模作样关心？就赌了气，不肯吭声。

迹部停了一会儿，见他没反应，自嘲地笑笑。“我确实不知道他在医院里怎样。”

“忙，累。手术连台率高。”黑川回答。“我们科只有他一个专职医生，所有案子都是他在管。”

“这个科本来就是为他建的。”迹部说，点点头。“可以想象。”

“他可以去更好的地方。”黑川说，话都说出来了也不怕迹部了。

迹部安静了一会儿。“他跟你说的？”

黑川想说没有，但转念一想，就点了头。

迹部沉默了下来。黑川莫名有种胜利的快感。“你放过他行吗？”他说，想乘胜追击。

迹部看了他一眼。“怎么……”他笑起来，也没再隐瞒。“你觉得本大爷就算放了他他会跟你？”

“总比被你控制强。”黑川并不相让。

迹部上下打量了他一眼。“你真是个孩子。”

“忍足医生并不欠你什么。”黑川说。

迹部只是“哈”地笑了一声。“别想太多了。做好你该做的事。”

“我喜欢他。”黑川说，一字一句，非常认真。“我会好好对他。比你更好。你一直在伤害他，你也清楚。”

迹部收了笑，盯着他看了一会儿。黑川挺着腰坚持不在他穿透性的视线里退缩。良久，迹部端起他的咖啡，喝了一口，皱了皱眉，把咖啡在水池里倒掉，一句话都没再说，转身离开。

 

那之后迹部再没来过医院。忍足依然会在医院待到很晚。他笑得变少了。黑川发现他会不自觉地抚摸自己空白的脖子。他变得有点焦躁，有时候说话说到一半会突然停住，忘了自己要说什么。

这是戒断期。黑川对自己说。熬过这一段就好了。他更加仔细地观察忍足，以学习为名关心他，帮他处理繁杂的工作。忍足对他忽冷忽热，但多少产生了一些依赖。

然后黑川发现忍足在吃神经性的止痛药。发展到他判断失误，差点延误了病情，虽然后来及时处理没造成严重后果，但忍足脸色很白，手在轻微颤抖，处方都是让黑川去下的。

黑川这才意识到大事不妙。他处理完了病患就跑去忍足办公室，敲了好久门都没人应，一拧门把手，居然是开着的。

他走了进去，试探着叫了一声忍足医生，没有人应。他走上前，发现忍足倒在沙发上无声无息，手腕垂在沙发下，边上扔着一支针管。他头脑里警铃大作，连忙上前查看，发现只是镇静剂。这让他稍稍松了口气，但还是阵阵后怕。又怕被人看到忍足这个样子，连忙锁上门，把忍足在沙发上安顿好了，自己焦急地坐在一边等待。

忍足在一个半小时后醒来。

他满眼血丝，有一瞬仿佛认错了人，对着黑川露出一个近乎完全开放的温柔笑容。黑川从脊椎里窜出一股电流，都快颤抖了。然而忍足从那个温顺的状态恢复清醒只用了几秒钟。

他撑着起身，戴上自己的眼镜，就把所有多余的表情都封在了眼镜后。黑川花了很大力气克制着自己不要扑上去抱住他。他愿意为了让忍足再次露出那种表情做任何事。

“抱歉让你看到这些。”忍足说，从黑川手里拿走针管，扔进医疗废品箱。

“过来找我什么事？”他问。

“刚才病人已经处理好了。”黑川说，没话找话。

“好的，辛苦。”忍足回答，回到了自己的桌前，打开电脑开始办公。

这就是要赶客了。但黑川不想走。他磨磨蹭蹭地在忍足办公室里转悠了半天，还是忍不住开口：“忍足医生，周末有没有空？新出了个电影，据说很好看。”

忍足头都没抬。“要约我你还早了点吧？”

“我也不比你小很多啊……”黑川脸红了起来。

忍足抬头看了他一眼。“我说过了吧——”

“也没什么别的意思，只是觉得忍足医生最近很累的样子，我们也是，连着值了好几天班，想找个机会一起出去玩玩，去打网球也行啊。”黑川打断了他。

忍足停下来想了想，推开自己的转椅，站起身来，走到书架前面找了会儿，拿起一个金属打火机，从口袋里掏出烟来，点燃了，只是夹在手里，并没有抽，转身面向黑川。

“继续。”他说，靠在书架上。“你今天不会放过我了，是吗？”

黑川抿了抿嘴唇，真有这个机会放在他面前，他反而不知如何开口了。

“你了解我多少，黑川？”忍足说，他咔哒咔哒地玩着打火机。

“你是我见过最好的医生之一。”黑川说。他顿了顿。“除此之外……你喜欢吃鱼，喜欢清淡的食物，喜欢和风，喜欢做各种各样的便签，音乐品味很好，喜欢小提琴，很在意穿着，喜欢躲在后面看热闹，不开心的时候会用玫瑰味道的香水，你的不开心99%都是因为迹部景吾。我……我一直看着你，忍足医生。”

忍足安静了好一会儿，用手指撑了撑额头，低头苦笑了一声。“你还真是……”

“我是认真的，老师。”黑川说，上前一步。“还有更多，你想听吗？”

忍足伸手做了个投降的手势。他的手腕上已经没有红痕，但套了橡皮筋——神经内科经常用的那种把戏。黑川握住了他的手，伸手把橡皮筋取了下来。

“你不需要这些提醒。你已经没有被束缚着了。”他说。近到几乎贴到了忍足身上。

忍足垂下眼睛。黑川上前想要吻他，忍足偏开了头，黑川就亲到了他脸颊上。

忍足稍稍拉开了点距离，用手背擦过脸。“你是想趁虚而入吗？”他问。

“如果你给我这个机会。”黑川回答。

“……我一直在怀疑一件事。”忍足顿了几秒，说道。“你是不是跟迹部说了什么？”

黑川后退了半步，叹了口气。“我说没有你会信吗？”

忍足摇头。“迹部并不是那么轻易会改变的人。”

黑川哼了一声。“他心里有鬼，被我戳中了而已。”

忍足皱眉看了眼他。“黑川。”他压了重音。

黑川撇撇嘴。“我说你不应该留在这医院。我说他不应该这样对你。我说错了吗？”

忍足眼神复杂地看了他一眼。“你……根本什么也不知道。”

“我知道啊！”黑川叫起来，被当成什么都不懂的小孩让他愤怒。“我知道他因为未婚妻的死一直恨你，我知道他一直欺负你！这个医院也好，强迫你为他服务也好。他伤害了你！我只要知道这些就够了！”

“你好像搞错了一件事……迹部从来没有伤害过我。”忍足说，严肃了起来，皱起眉头。“他把我放到这里是为了保护我。我经历了一段非常糟糕的时期，差点没法拿手术刀，根本不可能回东大医学院。”

他短短地笑了一声。“他甚至没有责怪过我。明明我是那个杀人凶手。”

“可是……他对你……”黑川咬牙。

“你是想说这个？”忍足说着，示意了一下自己空白的脖颈，曾经的红痕已经消失了。“这种事情……是我自己要求的。”

黑川愣住了。

忍足叹了口气。“我没办法正常地面对他。而迹部……迹部不会拒绝我的任何要求。”他说，抚摸了一下自己的手腕，垂下了眼睛。“我跟你讲个故事吧。”

“有两个小孩，在十三岁的时候相遇，他们是很好的朋友，最亲密的伙伴，他们一起打球，一起玩，每天都很充实开心。然后有一天，其中一个男孩，发现他对自己最好的朋友有了非分之想。他很害怕，觉得这样是不对的，就想拉开距离。可另一个男孩并没有意识到，反而生起气来，他们吵了一架，前一个男孩说了很过分的话，他们就疏远了。不久后第二个男孩出国了，第一个男孩才后悔起来，觉得为什么没有好好跟他说过我喜欢你，他趁着修学旅行跑去找了他，却又因为紧张说不出口，可另外那个男孩就忽然懂了，说你怕什么啊，有我在，黑夜也会给你变成白天的。于是他们就好上了。之后远距离了一段时间，虽然很难熬但真的很开心。直到第一个男孩上了大学，被第二个男孩家里找上门来。因为，第二个男孩是很重要的继承人，家里不可能让他们在一起。不能让继承人背负舆论重担，不能让他的人生有同性恋的污点。所以那个男孩放弃了。第二个男孩很愤怒也很失望，之后就再也没有联系。”

“再见到已经是十年后了，两个男孩都长大了，他们是在医院见的面。一个是医生，一个是病人家属。病人是夹在他们中间无法避过的女人。病人的情况很复杂，也是个挑战，没人敢做，他就贸然接了下来。当然这种事情如果申请回避也很正常，但医生自恃甚高，觉得无论如何都要让前男友看看今天的自己吧。手术前他们俩终于找到机会坐在一起聊天，医生说现在你很幸福吧，病人家属说还生死未卜怎么能说幸福。医生说能有这样心爱的人愿意和她共度一生就很幸福了。病人家属说你也差不多该定了吧。医生说我从来没忘记过你。病人家属沉默了一会儿说我也没有。医生说如果……病人家属打断了他，说别说了。世界上没有如果。”

黑川彻底安静了下来。

“你想知道真相？这就是真相。迹部没有做错任何事，错的一直是我。我一直爱着他。但现在……我还有这个资格吗？”忍足说。他的眼睛湿润了。“我真的常常想‘如果’的问题。如果我没有放弃他会怎样，如果我没有接这个手术会怎样，如果站在手术台上，我没有那样做，会怎样，如果、如果……如果让我把命换给她我也愿意啊。”

“到底……手术中发生了什么？”黑川艰难地开口问。

“奈奈子的脑部感染了病毒，原计划要切除部分脑叶。但她是个提琴家，不能拉琴会毁了她。而迹部爱她在台上的模样。如果像平常的做法那样切除部分脑叶，她能活下来，但她不再是迹部爱的那个人。而我知道迹部不会离开她的，他是那么温柔的人。”

忍足抹了把脸，苦笑出声。“可我不想等了。太多年了……我做了左右脑跨接手术，用右脑血管给左脑供血，试图绕过那段感染区域重连神经。”

黑川睁大了眼睛。

“我知道跨接手术风险极大，我也知道我是在赌博……我看过案例，我做过模拟实验，我知道理论可行……”忍足哽咽了，忽然笑起来，仿佛解脱了一般。“这就是我当时的想法……要么是她，要么是我。”

“……然后手术失败，引起并发症。就是你看到的结局了。”他说。“她死于我的自私。”

黑川眼睛也红了。“可是，你已经尽力了啊。你是赌上了自己的前途想救她的，不是吗？”

“如果真的是为了她好的话，切除手术就行了。”忍足说。“她会活下来，迹部会把她照顾得很好。”

“但那样的话，你们三个人都会很痛苦的！”

“痛苦地活着，也还是活着吧。”忍足答道。“我们做医生的，不可以替病人做决定。不能因为手握手术刀，就妄以为自己能掌握命运啊。”他惨淡一笑。“现在这样……能好多少？”

“迹部君……也知道的吧？”黑川说，视线也模糊了。“他并没有责怪你不是吗？他……”他梗了下，不敢相信自己竟然在为迹部说话。“他一直也在尽力保护你，希望你好啊。”

忍足低下头。“但是现在他放手了。”他说。“还是我逼太紧了吧。”

“不是这样的！”黑川急忙争辩。“都是我的错，是我多嘴了。”

“你最多不过是最后一根稻草。我们的关系……太复杂也太沉重了。”忍足说，深深叹气。“早就回不去从前了，我们其实都知道。无论做什么都有种被奈奈子注视的感觉。这让什么都是错的。可也没办法分开。因为这种痛苦是要一起承受的，是因为受苦才能继续活下去，知道自己活着。”

他苦笑着看自己的手。“多可悲啊，这样的爱……这不是赎罪，这是爱上了自己的罪。是在沉沦啊。是我在拖着他。迹部……也很累了吧。借着DS的关系去忏悔，也不过是折中主义的把戏，只是贪恋他的温暖而已。有时候我觉得人生真的太漫长了，为什么不能在13岁时犯下第一个错，18岁时就因为爱恨毁灭，这样在我真的握手术刀决定他人生死之前，就可以做临终忏悔了。”

“老师……！”黑川叫出声来，眼泪都下来了。

“让他解脱也没什么不好。”忍足说，一滴晶莹的泪珠从他脸颊上滑落，被他飞快地抹去。他微笑了起来，一个破碎、绝望的微笑。“就是我欠他的永远都还不清了——怎样都无法还清了啊……”

 

几天后，黑川去找了迹部。找迹部比他想象中简单，因为这位大人物就在市中心的迹部大厦上班，还挂了巨大的门牌，黑川找前台通报，报了自己的名字，就通过一系列复杂的转换电梯上了顶楼。黑川等了一会儿，秘书就让他进去了。

迹部的办公室非常宽敞。他一个人坐在空荡荡的房间里，背后是空旷的落地窗，那么有气势的人看起来也变得形单影只了。

“什么事？”迹部出声问。“你有五分钟时间。说重点。”

“忍足医生他……非常痛苦。”黑川说。

迹部把玩着手里的钢笔，没有说话。

“对不起。”他低下头，一个90度的鞠躬。“我知道我没有资格这样说。但我是不行的。我支撑不了他。”

他抿住了嘴唇，一直不肯抬头。“请你帮帮他。”

“是忍足叫你来的？”迹部终于开口。

黑川摇头。他想起忍足就想哭。“他真的是个好医生。”他说，直起身，还是鼻子一酸。“对奈奈子小姐的事情，我很抱歉。对你们俩的关系置喙是我多言了，可我真的……很希望你们能和好。”

他呼吸了口气，冷静了下来。“我们刚接了个案子，是……脑部的病毒感染，涉及到三个区域，非常复杂，可能是我们医院几年来接过最复杂的案子。我第一次看到他那样。他几天都没合眼，靠咖啡因活着……你知道他要靠镇静剂才能入睡吗？我们都很担心。”

迹部放下了钢笔。

“我总有种感觉，如果这次他能挺过去，他就能活下来，如果不行……就真的不行了。”黑川说，没忍住还是用手背抹眼睛，控制不了自己的眼泪。“所以求你了，如果……如果你还在乎他的话，请……帮帮他吧。”

 

两天后，黑川刚刚下班，被一辆黑车在医院门口劫走了。他一开始以为是绑架，吓了一跳，一身黑西装的助理规规矩矩地向他问好，拿出一个医药箱，说要拜托他待会儿做点医疗措施，黑川脑子里都开始冒黑帮大佬被人打伤急需救助的桥段了。

结果车一路平稳地开到了一座庄园，富丽堂皇，一看就不是等闲之辈。黑西装的助理把他和医药箱一起交给白发的管家，管家又领着他穿过如同迷宫一样的走廊，到了一个房间门口，敲了敲门，说少爷我把人带来了。

他听见有人说进来。管家就把医药箱交给他，黑川深吸了口气，推开门走了进去。

房间里装修精美，但比起复杂的装饰，黑川最先看到的是沙发床上，迹部抱着忍足。

忍足几乎是全裸的，躺在迹部怀里，迹部倒是穿得尚整齐。忍足的眼睛依然是被蒙着的，嘴里也塞了口枷，手被反剪在背后，用绳子栓了起来。他在剧烈地喘气，胸膛起伏着，迹部搂着他，摸着他汗湿的头发。

黑川震惊得不敢动，不知道自己出现在这里是何意。迹部见他进来，朝他点头，示意他上前。黑川僵硬地上前，迹部稍稍把忍足往外翻了点，他这才看到忍足被穿了一个乳钉，正在往下滴血，顺着他的胸膛流下一道细细的血丝。

“处理一下。”迹部说。他眼睛通红。

黑川抿住嘴唇，他打开医药箱开始找消毒酒精和棉球。棉球落到忍足身上时他痉挛了起来，从被堵住的嘴里发出呜咽的声音。迹部抱紧了他，亲吻他的额头，抚摸他的头发。忍足渐渐平静。

黑川清理完了血迹，其实伤口很小，不过是穿刺而已，他不明白为什么非要叫他过来。迹部也是关心则乱。他的视线不由自主地被乳钉吸引。那个乳钉很精巧，是黄金的，上下两端都镌刻了盛放的玫瑰花。

“还有一边。”迹部并没有这么快放黑川离开。他伸出手，手心里还有一个乳钉。

“这种事情……”黑川皱起眉。

迹部咬住了嘴唇，只是看着他，视线近乎恳求。黑川看着他被咬得出血的下唇和通红的眼睛，忽然意识到——他下不了手。

他接过了乳钉，迹部又示意了一下放在一边的穿刺工具。

黑川呼吸了一口气，清了清自己的思维，走过去拿工具，跟医疗器械也没什么不同，钉枪和针而已。他称了称手，用酒精消好毒，回到原位，示意迹部松开手。迹部扶好忍足，依然揽着他，用手摸着他的脖颈，帮助他放松，看着黑川用酒精棉球擦拭另外一边的凸起。忍足呼吸平稳，并没有挣扎。

“要开始了。”黑川低声说。他把钉枪调整好尺寸，找好位置，然后没犹豫地飞快按了下去。忍足紧绷了起来，弓起背，从喉咙里发出被闷住的惨叫。迹部把他的头埋进自己怀里紧紧搂住。

其实穿刺不过一瞬间。黑川松开手，小心地取出钉枪，用棉球清洁好，又把乳钉旋开，小心地装了上去。那里现在变得红肿，有一点血渗了出来，但不多。迹部从黑川手里接过酒精棉，仔细地擦干净了。忍足身上出了一层汗，变得红起来，他喘息着，但没有动。

黑川把穿刺工具和药箱都收好，想了想，拿出几个纱布和胶带放在一边。“待会儿他知道怎么用。”他说。

迹部向他点头。他抱着忍足不方便撤手，黑川起身，也向他点头示意，拎着医药箱走了出去。

他关门的时候停顿了一会儿，看到迹部把忍足散落的额发拨到后面，亲吻他的额头，对他低声说了什么，忍足低下头，转向迹部怀里，侧身那一瞬，眼罩下有泪顺着脸颊滑下。

黑川轻轻合上门，叹了口气。

 

黑川被管家挽留，坐在小客厅里喝茶，茶水很香，茶点也很好吃，他不由得多吃了一点，心里那点茫茫然才渐渐开始成形——无论如何，为自己心爱的男人打上别的男人的所有物印记，这种事情任何人都没法接受得那么快吧。

但是也恨不起来迹部。更恨不起来忍足。见到他俩那样子就没办法了。

所以还是输了吧，很彻底地。

迹部过了十来分钟后走了出来。头发有点乱，脸颊发红，黑川这才终于好好看他，觉得他真的是个大美人，怪不得凌子总说看着他的脸就会忘记他的恶劣。

“忍足医生没事吧？”黑川问。

“睡着了。”迹部说。他坐了下来，管家及时给他倒了杯茶。

“谢谢你今天过来。”他举起茶杯，遥遥对着黑川示意。

“为什么是我？”黑川问。

“侑士对你评价很高。”迹部说。“本大爷也觉得需要一个见证人。嘛，你又很喜欢多管闲事。”

黑川脸有点红，喝着茶不说话。

两个人沉默地喝了会儿茶，黑川觉得有点如坐针毡。迹部是那种存在感太强的人，又刚刚经历了无论怎么看都不算正常的情形，就算是忍足拜托的，还是不免尴尬。

良久，迹部方才再次开口。“我今天意识到……我不是个很合格的Dom。”

黑川吃了一惊，这话从迹部景吾嘴里说出来就像天会下红雨一样稀少。

“让自己的Sub这么不安，是我的错吧。”他说。“穿刺都下不了手……太逊了。”

黑川盯着自己的茶杯想了半天。“忍足医生不会这样想的。他只要在你身边就很好了。哪怕必须要用痛苦的方式来表现，也是他的决定。”

迹部顿了顿。“他对你说了什么？”

“很多。”黑川答。“你们的过去什么的。奈奈子小姐的事他很难走出来。”

“他有时候就是会想太多。我跟奈奈子是两个人的事，我跟他，也是两个人的事。”迹部说。用手拨过自己的额发，一点难言的失落。“但他几乎都不跟我说什么了。跟我在一起只会让他更痛苦吗？我也只是想冷静想一下。”

“他很爱你。”黑川说。

“这本大爷当然知道。”迹部答道，他端起茶杯来喝了一口。“但如果他被这爱杀死的话，我也没法原谅自己的。”

“会慢慢好的。”黑川也只能这样说了。

迹部似乎是藏在杯子后叹了口气。“都等了这么多年，除了再等下去也没办法了吧？”

“会好起来的。”黑川重复了一遍。

迹部苦笑了一声。“慢慢来吧。”

“从今天开始也是新的一天啊。”黑川说。“你刚给他打上自己的印记，他也会安心一点吧？”

迹部喝了口茶。“希望如此了。”

黑川喝完茶，把茶杯往桌上不轻不重地一顿。“我可是告诉你，如果你做不到的话，我会赌上一切把他抢走的！”

迹部顿了顿，看向他。“你倒是很自大嘛。”他挑起眉毛。“你很有意思，小鬼。如果我们不是这种关系，我会很喜欢你。”

“真抱歉，我也没有很喜欢你。”黑川回答。“我只是觉得……活着的人总比逝去的人更该努力幸福吧。否则的话，我们这些医生治病救人又有什么意思？”

迹部喝完自己那杯茶，放在桌上，翘起腿来。“你是个好医生啊。”

黑川哼了一声。“这不用你说我也知道。”

“但想从本大爷手里抢人，你大概迟了三百年吧。”迹部说，毫不客气地打了个响指。“管家，送客。”

 

第二天忍足回来做了那个超高难度的手术。他们院设备不够，借用了大学医院的达芬奇机器人，忍足主刀，东大和日医大派来人给他做助手，几个实习生都只有看的份儿。手术做了十二个小时，总算是成功了。连院长都高兴得不得了，觉得是个难得的案例，要给忍足开庆功会。忍足顺势提出要请十天假，说要好好休息一下。院长虽然觉得肉痛但一高兴，大手一挥给批了。难得老板放假，他们科室的实习生立刻无所事事起来，凌子天天看八卦，黑川的实习报告也快写完了，想着还有一个月，他的实习就要结束了。凌子凑上前来看他的实习报告，说你也太刻苦了吧？真的这么想进脑外啊，很难搞的科室哎，我只想去学整容。

黑川翻了翻自己厚厚一沓实习报告，90%的案例都是忍足亲自带他的，就觉得这一年真的是没有荒废。来这个医院还真的是来对了。然后又想，忍足跑去哪里了？肯定被迹部拐走了。就有点生气，还是嫉妒得要命。迹部那家伙，真的会好好对他吗？跑个十天，不需要管公司吗？啧，他们公司有这种领导怎么还不倒闭？他知道自己不过是幼稚病犯了，但没道理他失恋还要祝人百年好合吧？何况还是他自己多管闲事把人送作堆的。就很气自己，瘫在座位上不肯动，把忍足那个网球翻来覆去地看，又灵机一动，上网搜索当年的比赛视频。

结果没找到忍足的，倒是找到几个迹部的，点开看了，发现当年的迹部就拽得跟什么似的，打球还真的似模似样，然后镜头扫过观众席，居然看到了忍足。当年的忍足嫩得出水，穿运动服看起来真好看，黑川刚心热了没一会儿，迹部拿到关键一分，回头对着观众席飞了个吻，全场开始尖叫迹部万岁，忍足笑起来，无忧无虑的样子，头一个站起身来鼓掌。气得他两眼一翻，原来这么早就勾搭上了。自己比个屁啊。

 

忍足十天后回来，晒黑了一圈，说是跑南太平洋的小岛上去玩潜水和帆船了，还带了土特产的椰糖。一群实习生羡慕得要死，唉声叹气什么时候也能这么好命。黑川心想忍足这种能坐绝不站着的类型，八成是迹部的爱好吧。忍足看起来精神很好，神采奕奕，是黑川见过他状态最好的，整个人都仿佛春天的树一般活过来了，青翠挺拔。这令黑川无可救药地感到心跳加速，想着为什么没有早点遇见他，为什么他的实习行将结束。

他多想多看看他——看看忍足侑士被称为天才时的光彩照人，看看他在赛场上的样子，看看他作为初出茅庐的医生走上手术台的样子，看看他笑起来、真的从心里笑起来时的模样……可他遇见忍足时这男人就已经经历了太多了。就算他疲惫痛苦之下残存的那点温柔都如此迷人，当他窥见他只对迹部景吾展现的魅力时，哪怕只有一瞬，也足以让人梦魂萦绕。

只是他的光辉岁月从来也不属于黑川。这真是令人心碎又无可奈何的事实。

土特产刚分完忍足神色一凛，实习报告交出来。实习生更加惨叫出声。凌子熬了个通宵，总算赶出来一本交差。忍足翻了翻，也没责骂她，倒是看了黑川那本看了好一会儿，挑了几个错出来。

之后他回到诊室准备工作。他脱掉外套，解开围巾。黑川睁大了眼睛。忍足脖子上带着项圈。并不是皮革项圈，只是装饰用的。一圈黑色的绸缎，中间挂了个金色的卡梅奥，雕了朵精致的玫瑰花，下面垂下来两条缎带，比起项圈更像是领结。

忍足注意到他的视线，笑了起来，伸手摸过那块卡梅奥。“总穿高领也麻烦。”他说。“挺漂亮的，你不觉得吗？”

凌子站在黑川背后都磕巴了。“那……那是我想的那个意思吗？”

“快去干活啦，你还有十个床要查哎。”黑川说着，移开了视线，转身把她推了出去。

 

很快就到了他们的结业式。忍足给他们每个人都写了推荐信，给黑川写的尤其长。他站在医院门口跟实习生一一握手，跟他们合照，送他们出门，黑川走在最后一个。

“你下一步要去哪里？”忍足问。

“我还是想在脑外这块有所发展。”黑川回答。“可能会先去东大医学院吧，想看看培养出老师这样医生的医院是什么样。”

“嗯，我的老师和师兄师姐都在，有问题也好照应。”忍足回答。他从口袋里掏出钱夹，摸索了一会儿，从里面找出那个玫瑰金币。

“这个，送给你。迹部家的纪念币，也是他们大楼的通行证。”他说，停顿了几秒，看向黑川的眼睛。“迹部托我带个话。如果在新医院干得不开心可以回来找他。”

黑川皱了皱鼻子，一脸嫌弃地收下。“我来找你也不会找他啊。”

忍足笑笑。他看起来是真的挺高兴。

黑川用余光眼尖地看到迹部那辆豪车缓缓开到了医院门口。他转过身，看向忍足。“喂，老师，最后给我个告别拥抱吧。”

忍足张开手。但黑川走上前，直接抓住了他的脸，吻了上去。第一次也是最后一次，亲吻他梦中的双唇。

忍足顿在那里没动。黑川料定他不会推开他，故意磨蹭得时间长了点，方才松开手，后退几步，转头就看到迹部下了车。

他对着脸色糟糕的迹部比了个手指，又对忍足挥挥手。

“要开心啊，老师。”他说着，笑起来，努力不让忍足看见自己的眼泪。“我会经常给你打电话的！你要记得我！如果烦了这家伙，随时欢迎你来找我！”

然后他转身，飞快地跑过迹部身边，也跑过医院的大门，跑向他的下一段生活。

 

-end-


End file.
